


Eyes Wide Shut

by suyari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Grief/Mourning, Healing Sex, Loss of Virginity, McCall Pack, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Post-Nogitsune, True Alpha Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pack is trying to heal in the aftermath of the Nogitsune. Stiles is appreciative of everything Scott does. But, there's one thing Scott is holding back. And there is only so long Stiles is willing to let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Wide Shut

It wasn't that Stiles was jealous-Okay, no, he was incredibly fucking jealous actually. He knew there was a lot Scott was going through. And Isaac. And the pack in general. And it wasn't as if Scott was ignoring him. He was being incredibly supportive. He was always available - not that he'd ever really stopped being there for Stiles whenever he needed him - always quick to offer whatever it was Stiles needed. Always the first to offer to keep him close and to run errands for him, and to stay with him when he was jumpy of his own shadow, every stray creak in a floorboard, and couldn't sleep for fear of not waking up. 

Scott had been there every step of the way. He was endlessly giving, generous and kind. Thought of himself last and took care of Stiles first. But there was something Stiles didn't get that the others did. Something he'd noticed the wolves asked for and Scott granted without thought or consequence. 

They were hurting too. Grieving. In need of their Alpha's time and attention. They knew Stiles came first, they helped when they were asked (because after everything, Scott still never commanded), they deserved the stray moments of comfort they could find for themselves in his company. And Stiles would have been totally fine with it all, if that was all it was. 

"We're physical creatures," Derek had said when he'd caught him rambling to himself, having needed a moment after watching Isaac crawl between Scott's legs on the couch and rub the length of their bodies together. Scott had grasped him by the back of the head, eyes flashing red, before he drew him close and kissed him, smoothing his hands through his hair and down his back gently. Responding to every needy sound that vibrated in Isaac's chest. "We've lost a lot. And Scott's the Alpha. The connection goes both ways. None of us can help it. It doesn't mean what you think it means."

Stiles was pretty sure it meant Scott was - if not actually fucking - fucking around with the other wolves in their group. Stiles still side eyed Derek, who while showing no outward signs, also failed to look either guilty or apologetic. 

What bothered Stiles was not that Scott was in essence, bed hopping. No, Scott was his own person and if that was what he wanted, Stiles would support him. What _bothered_ him was the fact that for every intense, passionate touch between wolves, Scott was that much more gentle with him when next he needed him. 

He would hold him and stroke him and whisper into his hair. And all of that was nice, yes. But, Stiles wanted what the others had, without even seemingly needing to ask. Every time he tried to get it however, it backfired on him spectacularly. Really, he had no idea how Scott was managing to read the body language of everyone but _him_. 

If it had been just that, he may have gone insane, but he could have _probably_ survived. That was, of course, before he walked in on Scott with Lydia. Her body pressed back against a wall, legs over his shoulders and hands in his hair. Scott held her up as effortlessly as he'd pin a tack to the wall, kept her there with just his hands, head up her skirt. 

Lydia writhed, tossing her head and crying out to the ceiling repeatedly. It wasn't even that it was Lydia. It was that it wasn't just the wolves anymore. And yet, clearly, he was not apparently in need of the same attention. Which was just the wrong fucking conclusion! 

He hadn't even walked out, heart in his throat as he watched the pleats of the banshee's skirt dance. Watched Lydia come over and over before gasping out, "Fuck me, McCall!" Scott had let go just enough to drop her to the proper level. Somehow catching her, opening his fly and plunging inside her with enough force the wall creaked. 

Had watched his best friend drive into the girl he'd been in love with his entire life. Had realized he wasn't even _upset_. The only thing he could feel was bereft. 

Scott had asked him what was wrong later that night. Stiles had just shaken his head and climbed into bed, curling up against the solid length of the young Alpha who was giving everything he was to everyone but him. 

When he'd confronted Lydia about it all she'd had to say was, "It's just sex, Stiles." He knew she wasn't exactly lying, but wasn't telling the entire truth. Two days after he'd caught her with Scott, Lydia seemed to be dealing with everything a lot better. She was still hurting, but she didn't feel as if the world were crumbling away beneath her feet and the only thing keeping her grounded was running for her life. 

Stiles wondered how he could feel so centered, and so lost all at once. 

"Talk to him," she'd coaxed. "Scott understands more than you think he does." 

"I almost _killed_ him, Lydia," he'd shot back, hands shaking. 

She'd taken them in her own, grip steady and sure. "You're the only one who's still dwelling on that," she'd said softly. 

He'd agreed to take her advice under consideration even though they'd both known he was just going to keep running. 

Which was how he found himself in the McCall living room, keys in hand and frozen in place as he watched Isaac suck Scott's cock. They were on the couch, Scott's knees spread wide and pants open only wide enough to free his thick length. Isaac was kneeling between Scott's thighs, long torso doubled over and head bobbing with enough speed and force, Stiles was pretty sure they'd both wolfed out. He couldn't see Isaac's face, because it was very busy. And Scott's head was tossed back, hands lost in pillows. 

He could feel the thunder of blood in his head and was building up the nerve to either bolt or yell when Scott gasped, "Stiles!" 

Stiles blinked, even as Isaac made a rumbling sound and adjusted his position, pushing himself up and wrapping both arms around Scott's waist to drag his hips up. Scott went like a limpet, legs sliding about Isaac's torso, even as the Beta began to shove the jeans down over his ass. 

"Stiles!" Scott called again. His head turned and red eyes flashed before fading so Stiles could see the need in them. Scott looked so vulnerable, Stiles was moving before he'd even registered the arm Scott was holding out earnestly. 

"I'm here, Scott," he murmured, knees sinking into the couch as he reached out for him. The first press of Scott's mouth to his burned away all doubt that he'd been harboring for weeks. Scott wanted him all right. In fact, the idiot wanted him so much, he probably thought he'd hurt him and had been refraining. 

"Isaac," Stiles said, pulling away and taking off his jacket. "I think Scott's overdressed." He turned to look at the Beta, who withdrew from Scott's cock slowly, gold eyes bright in the darkness. Stiles watched Scott's cock be released and hissed an inhale. Fuck, Isaac could suck cock. He'd known Scott was a grower. He'd seen him enough times over the years. But, fucking hell... _where_ had Isaac put all of that?!

Isaac smirked, a slow pull of lips to reveal teeth. "I think you're right," he agreed, and before any of them could say otherwise, he grabbed both sides of Scott's open fly and ripped. 

Scott bucked up into it as the seam split cleanly all the way around, exposing him without removing the hug of the jeans against his muscles. 

"Insta-chaps," Stiles found himself commenting, with a soft amused snort. 

Both wolves cocked their heads at him, emotions night and day. Scott's was fond. Isaac's was exasperated. 

Scott - as usual - took the lead before things could go south. The sound of Isaac's shirt being ripped was almost as satisfying as the slide of it down his bare skin. 

Some part of Stiles was busy fighting off hysterical giggles over the fact that he'd never quite imagined he'd lose his virginity to a pair of werewolves. But once a fox has inhabited your body, your level of tolerance for questionable reality goes way up. 

He made to tear his own shirt off, getting his arms caught in his eagerness. Two pairs of hands reached out and helped him free. He laughed then, nervous and delighted, and confused, but willing to run with it. 

"We should probably go upstairs," Scott husked. "So you can be comfortable for your-"

"If you try and make this special, Scott, I swear you're going to never hear the end of it!" he replied. He toed off his sneakers and kicked out of his pants, rolling over to look at them. Eyes holding one and then the other's - sometimes you had to be firm with wolves. "I want in on this the same way everyone else is."

"We don't have any condoms," Isaac pointed out. 

Stiles' brows rose. 

The Beta shrugged. "We can't carry human diseases, we can't catch them, and it's not like we're going to get one another pregnant."

"But you...Lydia..."

"Lydia was wearing one."

Stiles opened his mouth, paused, then frowned. 

"Oh god," Isaac groaned, running a hand over his face. 

Scott laughed softly and drew him close. "Do you want this anyway?" he asked, knowing Stiles well. But because he was Scott, he added, "We can wai-" 

Stiles cut him off before the mood got any more misdirected. They kissed, Stiles helping Scott out of the rest of his clothes, with Isaac's assistance. Isaac left them on the couch as he pulled off the rest of his own, pressing up against Stiles' back and kissing a trail up his neck, as Scott's mouth left his and began a decent. Stiles started giggling. 

"Stiles," Isaac sighed, hands sliding down his front. 

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking. I-"

"No more thinking!" Isaac ordered, rocking forward and capturing Stiles' mouth. "Only feeling," he added against his lips after he'd sucked all the air from Stiles' lungs. All Stiles could do was nod in response. 

"We should have done this sooner," Scott commented, tonguing Stiles' navel. "I've never seen him so quiet."

"Wait til we're done," Isaac replied with a cheeky grin. "He'll be so hoarse from screaming, he'll lose his voice entirely." 

Stiles and Scott cursed at the same time, and that was the end of the speaking. Isaac pressed up against Stiles's back, a solid force to hold him upright as Scott began to lick every inch of his groin. He took his time, and even though Stiles had never received a blowjob before, he still tried to rush him. The wolves hushed him, Isaac's arms coming around him in a steely hold at one look from Scott. 

Stiles tried to jerk free, heart beating faster and faster in excitement as Isaac didn't so much as sway with the force. His hands moved up to clasp Stiles' wrists and draw them back, just as Scott took him in his mouth. Stiles arched as much as possible in the Beta's grasp. Wanting nothing more than to thrust into Scott's mouth until he died. Scott's hands came up to hold his hips and gently lock him in place. Stiles whined, gasping sharply when Isaac's cock lined up with the curve of his ass and slipped between his cheeks. 

He squirmed in the werewolf's hold, body under siege from both ends. They kept him that way for a long time. Nearly too long. Scott released his cock slowly, tongue following the swollen head around as he looked up at him from beneath dark lashes. "How do you want it, Stiles?" he husked, dragging the tip of his index finger slowly up the underside of Stiles' cock, which bobbed and leaked, so very ready for more. 

It took him too long to gather his wits enough to reply. And when he did, it was broken and throaty. "Wanna ride you," he responded, rolling his shoulders to feel the heat of Isaac's body around him. "While Isaac fucks you." 

And there were the wolf eyes again. Stiles smirked. Sure he was a virgin, but that didn't mean he was completely ignorant. 

As he was trying to jog his brain enough to figure out how it'd work, Isaac and Scott stood, Isaac lifting Stiles as he did. They all moved to the edge of the couch where Scott lay down, hips on the edge of the armrest, and legs over the side. Isaac deposited Stiles over him, casually spreading his legs before doing so. Stiles clenched in response as Isaac stepped away. Moaning a moment later when he returned, front heating Stiles' back. 

"Yeah," he husked. "Just like this...Wanna feel you, Isaac. All of you up against me while you fuck our Alpha's brains out." 

A pair of growls met his comment, a whine from Isaac barely a moment later. Scott reached out and stroked his side. Issac relaxed, cock jerking against Stiles' ass. 

"Prep him first," Scott said. "I'll keep him busy." 

Stiles smiled into the kiss as Scott drew him down so his ass was in the air, knees pressing into the armrest at an awkward angle. He kissed him so thoroughly that at first, Stiles didn't feel anything out of the ordinary. In fact, if he had to say he felt anything, it was fucking amazing. And then Isaac's finger slid slowly into him. 

"Relax," Scott whispered into his mouth. His hands found their way into Stiles' hair and stroked gently. Coaxing and comforting, and Stiles was not having it. With a conscious effort, he flexed his muscles and shoved back, shocking both. 

"Not going to break," he grunted, rolling his hips to try and get used to the feeling. "Don't treat me like I will."

Their eyes met over his shoulder and they seemed to come to some sort of agreement, because a moment later, Scott's hand closed about his cock and Isaac worked another finger into him. 

He wouldn't say it was easy, or that he wouldn't be feeling it tomorrow, but eventually, between them, they got him loose enough for Scott to press his cock in. Stiles' jaw clenched against the urge to start thrusting and let Scott seat him properly. He inhaled deeply through his nose, releasing it through his mouth. 

"Alright?" his best friend asked, eyes full of concern. 

"How's the pressure there, buddy?" he countered, squeezing him once. 

Scott laughed. 

Stiles grinned, then nearly toppled over when Isaac took Scott's hips and pulled him into position. Stiles tried not to be incredibly turned on by how effortless the movement was for him. 

Scott groaned, head falling back and hips rocking up into Stiles as Isaac slid home. Stiles mirrored the sound as it caused him to brush something really nice. 

"Ready?" Isaac breathed into his ear. 

"Energize, Mr. Lahey!"

"Star Trek, _really_?!"

Stiles pushed himself up, hands against Scott's abdomen and pressed his back into Isaac's front. "Better keep your word buddy," he informed him. "You promised you'd break my vocal chords. I'm still talking!' 

Isaac snorted - to cover a laugh, Stiles suspected - and thrust hard. Scott in turn rocked with the motion, driving up into Stiles who blinked. 

"Did we find it already?" Isaac said. 

"Looks like," Scott replied. 

"Find-?"

"Less talking, more fucking."

"You have a one track-OH!" 

Scott's laugh was cut off by a moan, as Isaac set a very steady pace. Stiles tried to move his hips, but he felt so _full_ and he was having sex with _werewolves_ , he was fairly sure they could handle all the moving. 

They didn't disappoint. Scott holding Stiles' hips to keep him steady as Isaac pressed against him, driving hard into Scott. After a while, Scott began to lose focus and started thrusting in both directions, which dragged his thrusts within Stiles out, sawing against that sweet spot Stiles had never been able to manage on his own. 

"We...are...probably...going to-..." Isaac bit his lip, throwing his head back. He let go entirely then, hips slamming into the body beneath Stiles. Flesh slapped in every direction, echoing in the room. The harder Isaac fucked Scott, the deeper Scott fucked Stiles, until Stiles couldn't stand it any longer. 

"Scott-I'm gonna..."

"Scott!" Isaac cried. 

"Virgins first," he replied, eyes glowing. 

"Ex-virgins!" Stiles replied, planting his hands and bouncing hard over Scott. 

Isaac growled, frozen in place. His whole body trembled and Stiles threw himself back into him as he came, shooting all over Scott's chest. Scott didn't flinch, even when some of Stiles' release landed beside his eye. 

Scott drew him into a kiss and eased him free. Stiles whined, arms wrapping about Scott like a demanding cephalopod. Scott kissed him sweetly and unraveled him, urging him up and over him, back on the couch.

" _Scott_!"

"Shhh..." Scott soothed, reaching for Isaac and drawing him close. 

Isaac folded about him, pressing Scott into the couch. Scott drew his claws over Isaac's back, leaving red trails. "Come on, Isaac," he rasped, the vibrations of an unshed growl in his voice. "Give it to me."

Stiles couldn't quite track what happened next. But he understood why Scott had gotten him out of the way. Isaac tucked them close and thrust rough and hard, so quickly Stiles felt like he was watching broadband porn. 

Throwing his head back, Isaac howled at the ceiling - an actual howl for once, the kind wolves do. Scott's own broke free a moment later, and it sounded almost harmonic. And then they were slumped against one another, sweaty and panting. 

"Me or you?" Isaac asked, shoulders slumped. 

"I'm rolling over," Scott replied. "This wood is murder on the back."

Stiles watched Isaac pull himself up and Scott roll onto his belly, dropping his lower half off the couch entirely. "You're..." He pointed, unable to refrain. "You're both still hard!" 

"In me, Isaac!"

Isaac obeyed, slamming into Scott hard from behind. Scott grasped the pillows, dragging them under his chest and sinking slightly as he spread his legs wider. "Like that...Just like that..."

"You're both still _hard_!"

"Yeah," Isaac replied, extending his longer reach over Scott to hold the Alpha down against the couch. Scott growled, but it sounded appreciative. "Werewolves."

"You guys _suck_! Multiple orgasms, without flagging? Are you _kidding_ me?!"

Scott bit his lip, hips shoving back demandingly. 

"Give yourself an hour," Isaac soothed. "You'll be ready to go again."

"Will _you_?" Stiles asked, somewhat awestruck.

Isaac snorted a laugh. "For now, enjoy the show."

"Yeah..." Scott gasped. "Tell us what to do."

"I...I get to be Alpha?"

"For now," Scott replied with a grin. "Yeah."

Stiles looked at his best friend's stupid, uneven jaw and licked his lips. " _Anything_ I say?"

"Please at least be imaginative," Isaac replied. 

"Just for that..." Stiles said, pushing himself into a more comfortable position. "I'm going to make you bite him."

Both wolves groaned low and long. 

Stiles grinned and stretched his legs out gingerly. He was sore, but he was sure he'd want another chance after the show he was going to put on for himself. 

Being human may have it's disadvantages, but when the wolves played along...well, there was a reason the Nogitsune had chosen him. Maybe it was time they all accepted that and moved on. And if he happened to get a lot of great sex out of it, well, more's the better. 

He could _definitely_ live with that.


End file.
